


I Know

by BatuuPrincess



Series: May the Fourth [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Leia ships it, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: Leia may have never been a Jedi, but she still knew a thing or two about the Force. One of those things was to listen when the Force spoke.For the May the Fourth prompts: Leia sensing Rey and Poe's feelings in the Force, before they even realize it and The Force ships it.





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I have three little ficlets for various May the Fourth prompts that I'll be posting tonight. Enjoy!

Leia Organa was many things. A princess. A former senator. A wife, a mother, a sister, a daughter. Most recently, a general. But for all the titles Leia Organa held, there was one that she never had: Jedi.

No, she’d made the decision many years ago, turning down Luke’s offer of training to have the family she’d dreamed of with Han (she chose not to think about how that worked out for her). But even without the training or the title, the Force still gave her a nudge every once in a while.

This was one of those whiles.

It had been one of the worst weeks of her life. And that was really saying something. A whole system destroyed, Han and Luke both dead, the Resistance decimated, her son beyond redemption - the despair threatened to drag her under. She’d spent a few minutes adrift in space for kriff’s sake. For all her talk of hope, she’d been ready to pack it all in when their distress signal fell on deaf ears, the galaxy refusing to come to their aid on Crait.

First Luke showed up, distracting her son long enough for them to escape. Then Rey showed up, saving them all by bringing them out of the dark and into the light.

All was as the Force willed it. And somehow it had willed her back onto her husband’s death trap of a ship, packed in with the rest of her ragtag group of rebels.

But.

Something was happening in front of that old dejarik table Han loved so much, the Force all but dragging her attention from Artoo. Rey, their feral little desert Jedi, was bent over adjusting BB-8’s antennae. Dameron’s droid was too cute for its own good and always up to something.

Leia watched as a sharp beep drew Poe’s attention from the pilots he was greeting, his eyes drifting first to the droid and then locking on to Rey. A glint of silver drew Leia’s eyes to the chain around his neck. He still had it, the ring Shara had left him all those years ago. The one meant for his partner.

Ok, now this was getting good.

He crossed the room, waiting until she straightened up to stick out his hand. For a split second, Rey looked down, like maybe she wouldn’t take it, before reaching out her own hand to shake, a soft smile on her face.

“I’m Poe.”

“Rey.”

Leia could feel the charm from across the hold when he dipped his head slightly. “I know.”

Oh.

It was like taking a step back in time. Suddenly, she was standing on the platform deep inside Cloud City, steam billowing from the grated floor as Han was dragged from her lips.

Her words were rushed, possibly the only time she'd ever get to tell him, "I love you."

In typical Han fashion, his response was tailored to both infuriate her and make fall just a little bit more in love with him. "I know."

I know.

_Oh._  

Something clicked into place, like the pieces of the universe were finally aligning.

So this is what the Force needed her to see. Hope. Even in the midst of the death and destruction of the past few days, things could begin again.

Leia chuckled to herself. Oh, these kids had no clue what they were getting into. But that gave her an idea.

“Artoo, let’s go see if we can get Kes Dameron on the line. I think I know where our next stop should be.”


End file.
